1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing device of a projector, a facsimile machine, a scanner, a printer, a copier, and a multifunction peripheral, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a processing device of a projector, a facsimile machine, a scanner, a printer, a copier, and a multifunction peripheral, etc., has a function for transferring to an energy saving state (also referred to as a “power saving state”) that is a standby state, for the purpose of reducing power consumption.
Conventionally, there is a processing device that displays a message saying that the device will transfer to a standby state after completing a job being executed, when a standby transfer request is received while executing a function (see, for example, patent document 1).
However, by the standby transfer method, the conventional processing device cannot transfer to a standby state when a request to use the function is received during the process of transferring to the standby state. In this case, it takes time to transfer to the standby state.
Furthermore, in the standby state, power consumption is reduced by stopping unnecessary power supply to the device. Therefore, when an attempt is made to transfer to the standby state while executing a function, a failure may occur.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-261515